Winnie's Life After Jesse
by serenaxvanderwoodsen
Summary: Everything that happened while Jesse was away.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tuck Everlasting characters in this story Tuck Everlasting**

Chapter

1

The wind whipped at Winnie's face and she held her coat close to her. She was now seventeen years old. Jesse Tuck told her to drink from the mysterious spring when she was seventeen. She wanted to with all her heart, to be with Jesse forever. To see the world with him. But she couldn't help but remember what Tuck had told her "Do not fear death but rather the unlived life. What we Tuck's are isn't living. We're just stuck." She took the bottle Jesse had given her and shook it. Slowly she undid the cap. "No!" She cried to herself. She continued walking through the forest. She hadn't been here in years. Seeing it made a few small tears fall down her face. She sat down on the Tuck's old porch. She thought about everything she and Jesse had done when she was 11 years old. The memories were so clear and beautiful. She had loved him then and she loved him now. But was that the answer? Should she drink Jesse's water? She sighed and walked back to her home. 

"Winifred!" Her mother ran and hugged her.

"Mother? What is it?" Winnie asked kindly.

"I told you to tell me when you left for the woods!" Her mother scolded.

She and her mother had grown much closer over the years. Her mother now let her do whatever she pleased only if she asked permission.

"I apologize mother." Winnie smiled.

"What is that?" Her mother pointed to the bottle of water in her right hand.

"It's…it's just some water."

"Alright. Go clean up for dinner."

"Yes mother." Winnie nodded and dashed upstairs relieved that her water hadn't been taken away.

Suddenly the answer came to her. She wished to be with Jesse Tuck forever and always. She quickly undid the cap before she could change her mind. The drink was almost at her lip when she thought about what Tuck had said. In her heart she knew he was right. But she selfishly wanted to be with Jesse forever. She knew what she had to do. She took the glass bottle and went into the bathroom she opened it again and poured every drop of it down the sink. She cried as she did it because she knew this water was the last chance she ever had to see Jesse again. To be with him. She cleaned out the bottle with the water from the sink, sobbing. She then took it and walked into her room with it. She placed it on her bedside table. She knew she would now always remember Jesse Tuck and his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**

**2**

Winnie bolted from the Foster house after getting permissionn from her mother. She walked silently through the woods again. This time she didn't feel magic. She felt sadness, lost love, and depression. She burried her face in her hands and wept. Why oh why hadn't she simply drank Jesse's water? What was wrong with her? It was only a wise decision. You love him, she told herself. But she knew that she'd been right not to. Tuck had told her not to. She didn't either. "Do not be afraid of death but rather the unlived life." His words echoes in her head. Had she lived her life? Had she really? She hadn't done anything with a great amount of adventure but...she'd still lived. Maybe not. Maybe she should begin living. Right now. She ran through the beaitful, comforting woods and back to her safe, farmiliar home. It dawned on her then, she had only done what was farmiliar to her. Perhaps doing something _un_farmiliar would help her live.

"Mother!" She gasped as she got into the house.

"Winifred, what is it, darling?" Her mother spun around, teacup in her hand.

"I..." But Winnie could not say anything. What would she say? Maybe she should've forgotten...no. She forced herself to go on.

"Yes, Winifred?" Her mother looked at her intently.

"Mother, I would like to go on a journey." She announced.

"Winifred! Where to?" Her mother gasped.

"Someplace far. Far away." Winnie grinned at the thought. The world was hers to take.

"Winifred!" Her mother scolded her for just the thought.

"To the Eiffel Tower. In Paris." Winnie remembered that Jesse had wanted to do that with her. He'd said it was amazing.

"How will you arrive there?" Her mother wondered curiously.

"By boat I'l...

"You're not going anyway. It's ridiculous."

"Mother! Please." Winnie begged.

"Winifred, I can't have you trapsing around the country." Her mother continued.

Winnie pleaded until her mother finally agreed.

"Thank you mother! Thank you!" Winnie giggled.

"On one condition. I'm coming with you. So is your father." Her mother announced.

Winne smiled, "Alright."

"Excellent. We'll arrange for the trip soon." Her mother patted her on the shoulder.

"Thank you." Winnie hugged her mother.

"Head up for bed." Her mother smiled, grimly.

"Alright." Winnie nodded. She floated upstairs to her tiny bedroom. She slept dreaming only of the Eiffel Tower. And Jesse Tuck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter

3

"Winifred Foster!" Her mother called to her, shrilly.

"What, Mother?" Winnie sighed. She had woken up rather early that morning and was now in her room, simply sitting. Thinking of Jesse Tuck, as she did most days now that she had throw out the water. She felt tears stinging in her eyes, as she thought about it. She would not be with Jesse for eternity now.

"Winnifred, have you finished packing your belongings for Paris? The boat leaves in three hours." Her mother informed her as she came into her daughter's room.

Winnie gasped, she forgotten that today was the day of her departure. "No! I forgot to...I'll do it now, though."

She immeadiatly jumped off her wooden chair and dumped all of her white, lacey dressed into an old brown trunck. She packed everything she might need and more until finally she was finished.

"Winnifred!" Her father called up to her.

"Yes, Father?" Winnie called back, knowing that it was time to depart from her home.

"It is time to leave, Winnie. We have to go meet the boat." He informed her.

"Of course!" Winnie raced downstairs with her trunck in hand and flew outside to her father's car.

It was the beginning of an adventure. _her _adventure.

Weeks later, Winnie arrived in Paris. Her mother had agreed to letting her go alone, so here she was. In Paris. She sighed as she sat in her hotel room, where she was staying for the duration of her trip. It was an elegant, sumptous hotel that her mother and father had arranged for her to have.

"Miss?" A butler came into her room with a tray of food and drinks.

"Thank you, Sir." Winnie smiled politely and accepted the food that her mother had requested for her. She'd requested that everyday at six o'clock she be served her dinner.

"Of course, Mademoiselle." He nodded and exited her room.

Winnie quietly ate her dinner and was suddenly aware of how truly tired she was, she finished off the meal and set the empty silver tray down on her nightstand. Then, she changed into a plain, whie cotton nightgown and slid under the sheets to sleep for a while in peace.

The next morning she awoke late, later than she ever had, and she was fully rested. She smiled to herself, feeling the sense of freedom and happiness that she got when alone. She jumped out of bed and changed into her day clothes rapidly. Today, she would go to the Eiffel Tower. She clapped her hands excitedly as she opened her door, to leave.

She walked through the main entrance of the hotel and outside into the bright, nearly blinding sunshine.

"Mademoiselle, can I 'elp you?" A man with a heavy French accent asked her.

"Yes. Do you know how I can get to the Eiffel Tower?" Winnie asked him, unsure.

"But of course! I shall take you zere!" He grinned, triumphantly.

"You don't need-

"Ah! But I want to, my cherie." He smiled, warmly.

"Alright." Winnie sighed.

"My young, American friend vill take you zere." He nodded over to a young, handsome man, who looked about seventeen or eighteen. He wore fine clothes, a dark overcoat, a pair of silk pants, a dove gray vest and a black top hat.

"Hello." Winnie grinned shyly at the handsome man.

"I know France well, my uncle has taught me all about the marvelous country. I'm Henry Whittmin." The man told Winnie.

"Winnifred Foster." Winnie announced, clearing her throat.

"Allow me to show you France!"

Winnie blushed and gasped, as she realized that looking into this wonderful man's eyes, she had forgotten Jesse Tuck.


End file.
